Hats and Kisses
by Here's The Plan
Summary: Someone has done something awful! They... Dyed the Smurf's hats different colors! It wasn't Jokey, but the other Smurfs don't believe him. Can his secret boyfriend Grouchy convince them, without outing himself? JOUCHY! Slash.


**This story is a request from a friend ^-^ She said that she loves this pairing, but there is hardly any writing for it. And, well... I know the feel XD So that's why I decided to write this for her, and any other Jouchy fans!**

**That brings the question: Jouchy or Grokey? Answer in reviews?**

**WARNING: This is Smurf-Slash (MaleXMale) Don't like, DON'T READ.**

**Also, I do not own the Smurfs. I wish I did, but... That's not enough, apparently XP**

* * *

It started off as a normal day in the Smurf village.

The sun rose in the sky, casting orange and red light along the edge of the forest as very few Smurfs began to stir. Wiping the sleep from their eyes and thinking of the day ahead, these Smurfs began to get ready; dressing, eating, etc.

One Smurf by the name of Brainy Smurf woke and began walking around his room, mentally checking off all of the items necessary for him to begin his day.

_Another Smurfy morning!_ He thought, grabbing his glasses off of his nightstand and stretching. He thought of everything he would need for the day, like his glasses, and his hat, and... Pants. Pants were important.

He chuckled at his own little joke as he climbed out of bed. He had a different sense of humor than most Smurfs. Usually it was slightly sarcastic and condescending, which didn't seem common among the other Smurfs, as he found out. But, nonetheless, he still found walking around without pants funny (not for the Smurf doing it, though), not that he would ever admit finding humor in such a thing.

He opened his curtains and cringed at the sudden amount of light in the room. It passed, though, and then he had something else to worry about.

His glasses were filthy!

He groaned as he looked at them, covered in dust and Smurf prints. _How does that even happen?_ He wondered, _They were on my night stand all night!_

So he began his day and gave his glasses a good cleaning, grabbed his pants from his dresser (with another chuckle), and, last but certainly not least, went to his closet to pick out a new hat, only to scream in terror at what he found. _Oh sweet Smurf! No! _His hat! It was... Bright yellow!

This was definitely not 'humorous' to him.

* * *

_Seems like I'm not the only one with this problem. _Brainy noted as he walked through Smurf village. All over he could see Smurfs complaining, yelling, arguing, even crying about the state of their hats. He also noticed the hats weren't all yellow: Some were red, some blue, some violet. He thought there might be a pattern, but he was busy making his way to Papa's mushroom. Surely he would know what's going on? He might even know who did it.

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Brainy yelled as he ran up to the older Smurf's mushroom. "Papa Smurf, we have a-"

The door swung open, and Brainy stood there, slack-jawed. All the other Smurfs around him and behind him also went silent.

"...Problem?" Papa Smurf supplied, raising a brow. No one dared speak as they looked at his... his... his... Purple hat.

_This is worse than I thought! _Brainy thought, shaking his head and clearing his throat. "Erm, yes. A problem. Do you know-"

"I just woke up myself, Brainy. I don't know any more than you at the moment." He looked around at the other Smurfs, some still stunned and others trying to hide their laughter.

"Now, my little Smurfs! Don't you worry! We will find out what-or who-caused this, and fix all of your hats!" He smiled as they cheered, and ushered Brainy inside.

Once the two were in the Mushroom Brainy asked, "Do you think somesmurf did this?"

Papa shrugged. "I honestly don't know. We'll have to run some tests on the hats first."

"Well, this is a really stupid prank." Brainy huffed, and suddenly his eyes went wide. "You don't think...?"

"What? Jokey?" Papa furrowed his brow. "Do you think Jokey is capable of this?" He doubted it himself, but couldn't rule it out.

"Maybe, Papa. Who else would think of something this... Idiotic?" But something wasn't quite right. How would Jokey have pulled it off on his own? Dying everysmurf's hat over night? And if he was the cause of it, where was he? Shouldn't he have been gloating about his great prank?

Papa seemed to think the same. "Well, if it was Jokey, I doubt he did it alone. We should ask him ourselves... After we test the hats."

The older Smurf took off his purple hat, and Brainy took off his yellow one.

They had work to do.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, Outside Jokey's House:_**

* * *

Jokey couldn't help himself. Really, he couldn't.

He busted out laughing.

"Shut it, Jokey! I _hate_ the color red!" Jokey's secret boyfriend, Grouchy, scowled at him, gripping his oddly colored hat. "I swear Jokey, if you did this I'll-"

"No!" Jokey laughed, rolling on the floor, "It-It wa-wasn't me I sw-swear!" He had tears leaking out of his eyes as he continued to roll around.

Grouchy stalked over to him, ready to knock the truth out of his boyfriend's silly little head, when he noticed the other Smurf didn't have his hat on.

"Wait, what did you do with your hat?" Grouchy asked, raising a brow when Jokey immediately settled down.

"Oh, uh, you know I actually decided not to wear one today..." He said, still giggling slightly. Grouchy smirked, playing along.

"Oh, yeah? A Smurf who decided not to wear his hat?" His eyes narrowed and his smirk grew. Jokey looked at him, slightly worried.

"What color is it?" Jokey blushed dark blue. "Oh, uh-nothing- no special color-!" But Grouchy had already run off, determined to find the hats himself.

Jokey sat up quickly, but he knew it was too late. He heard his boyfriend burst out laughing, and before he could find a place to hide Grouchy had come back outside, holding something behind his back.

"Oh, Jokey." The normally grumpy Smurf asked in a creepily pleasant tone, "You forgot something!" He slowly pulled the thing from behind his back, revealing a bright pink hat.

Jokey groaned. "That's such a bad joke!" He ducked as Grouchy tried to put the hat on him, and it ended up being an all-out chase, which led them to the river in the woods.

"Hold still!" Grouchy shouted, still trying to pin the hat on the prankster, but Jokey would have none of it.

"No way! Get that thing away-Ack!" He yelped as he tripped, rolling over quickly to avoid getting thrown in the water. He managed to almost sit up again before Grouchy had him pinned, waving the pink hat in front of his face. "Gotcha! Now put the hat on!"

Jokey squirmed and bucked, trying to get the very heavy Smurf off of him, while shouting his disapproval. "No! Grouchy, come on-!" But Grouchy only laughed.

"Come on, man! My hat's red and you don't see me complaining-"

"Uh, you were earlier!"

"Well, now I'm not because-"

"Because you found somesmurf with a worse color hat!" Jokey yelped, beginning to get tired from fighting back.

"No!" Grouchy smirked, "Because think about it; Pink is a shade of red!"

"So?!"

"So, we're perfect together!"

They both froze, blushing.

"I-I mean, our hats match!" Grouchy grumbled, and Jokey's face fell slightly.

Noticing this Grouchy continued, "Aw, come on! Just wear the Smurfing hat!"

Jokey gasped at the language, and Grouchy took that as a chance to put the hat on him. When he finally managed to the hat was askew, but it didn't matter. It was still pink.

"There!" Grouchy grinned, pinning his boyfriends arms down so he couldn't take off the hat, "It looks perfect!" He snickered.

"Glad you think so." The prankster said, rolling his eyes. He glared up at Grouchy, who smirked back. When Grouchy was sure the other Smurf wouldn't take off his hat he let him up. The two of them sat there in silence for a moment, catching their breath.

Jokey looked to his boyfriend, who had a content look on his face. He then looked around them at the forest and sighed, grinning happily.

Suddenly he smirked and leaned over. When Grouchy turned to see what he was doing he was met with a pair of lips on his. Jokey put a hand on Grouchy's chest and used his other one to keep himself propped up, and Grouchy placed his hand on the one on his chest. Jokey pulled back from the kiss when he heard a sound, and the male Smurfs looked over to see Smurfette staring at them. She had a pink hat on, but didn't seem to worried about it...

_"Riiiiiiiiight" _She smirked, backing up slightly at the sight of the two out of breath Smurfs, "You didn't see me!_" _She giggled and ran off.

Jokey burst out laughing at the look on his boyfriends face: The poor Smurf!

While Jokey rolled on the ground again Grouchy just shook his head. They could trust Smurfette, he knew. Or, at least, he hoped.

He looked to his boyfriend, who laid on his back and looked up at the sky. With a quick motion he was next to Jokey, and he was kissing him again.

Their hats were completely forgotten, for the moment.

* * *

**I can't end things XD**

**Okay, so, this prabably isn't my best work but I really needed to get this written.**

**AND YES IT WILL BE MULTICHAPTER! It won't be too big though. Maybe three or four chapters if I add fluff. Should I add fluff? :3**

**So, reviews would be awesome. Telling me what I did wrong would be awesome. :D**

**Also! The first person to guess what's with the different colors gets a shout out in the next chapter! (Hint: There is a pattern! It's DC related... )**


End file.
